Three Weeks
by Ev3rlasting
Summary: {Three Weeks} - SeiferXZellXSquall. First fanfic, the three are sent on a mission to defeat Timber's overflooding monsters. But, Seifer and Squall loves Zell. This may be their only chance to admit it! Will Zell like them back, will Seifer win? Review ple


**Three Weeks**   
_Chapter 1_   
  
I grinned, as I ran my hand through my blonde, stiff, gelled back hair. "Whatcha doing, Chicken-wuss? Swatting flies again?" The skinny, small blonde haired guy glared towards me. "Almasy, you BASTARD!" He snapped out, still glaring at me with his usually happy blue eyes.   
I smirked. I loved teasing him, its just when he was ticked off, he looked so ... cute.   
I remember when I first met him, well, first seen him as a teenager anyways. He quickly rushed in the lunch room, panting heavily. Squall was nearby at the time, and by the hint of blush on his face, I can tell he was thinking the same thing also.  
Zell quickly looked up at the cafetira lady, as if to say "you'd better have it THIS time." He firmly asked her if he could have a hot dog, and she said there wasn't any. He sighed, and moped. "Oh... I guess you have to come early to get them.. Well I'll be here tommorw!" And than rushed out.   
Every emotion he showed got me totally weak. I noitced Fuujin was looking my way, so I resummed the smirk. "That kid broke the law of speeding. Lets get him, Discipline Commitee!" Before I left, I looked back at Squall to see him still blushing a bit. I chased after him, but lost him. He must have ran out as quickly as he did in.   
Well, back to the present I guess.  
  
Currently we're still in our same hate-fest, me always teasing him, him always calling me a bastard. Yep.   
But with Squall, no, thats different to him. I always see Squall smile towards him, and when Zell took noitce, he'd blush. Damn him.   
I had to admit, Squall was handsome. He was tall, and willowy. His brown wavy hair, only midway above his shoulders. His light, but cold, blue eyes gave you a stare that you couldn't resist. But I don't want Squall. I'm fine with rivals. I don't want it different. I love the battles, and the endless taunting him.   
Once I got carried away, and scarred his face. From the left side of his nose, to his forehead. He did the same to me, except reversed.   
  
Zell was a different story. I guess you'd put the kindergarden term in this relationship. "They bug you because they like you." right? Well, Zell doesn't think so. He thinks I hate him also. But who can't love his petiteness, and big mouth? His eyes were also a trigger. They'll melt you.   
  
Zell resummed glaring at me, and 'swatted flies' in my face. I smirked, and pushed him away. "Don't swat too seriously, Zell. You might actually hit something!"   
Death Glare   
  
Thankfully, Quistis arrived. When I got the death glare, that was a sign that he hated me, and that made me nervous.   
"Hey kids, better be playing nicely." She said, in her older sister voice.   
Trepe was alright. She had long blonde hair, pulled back with a .. whatever it is. She usually wore glasses around her cold dark blue eyes. But today, she was in her normal outfit.   
I seen her glance towards Squall, who quickly shrugged her off.   
"I'm not a kid" said Squall  
"I'm not a kid" Unisoned Quistis.  
He glared at the now giggling 20 year old. "I'm more complex than you think.." He mumbled, only to be responded with, "prove it."  
  
Zell groaned loudly. "Oh, come ON! Lets go! I'm going to die of impatientness sooooon!!" he whined. Quistis glanced his yay, with a slight impatient glare. "Don't you want to wait for your _girlfriend_?"   
Oh yeah, a little detail I forgot to tell... He has a girlfriend!   
But, well.. We could easily get past that... I think... Damn Selphie..  
Zell glared over towards her, and than began air boxing again. Quistis stared at Squall, as he was looking away. Not inturested to start a conversation with anyone. SO I just stood there, sercretly staring at Zell.   
  
"ZEEEEEEEEEELLIEEEEE!!!!!" You could hear Selphie's high, energetic voice yell out. He glanced towards where her voice came from, with a slight grin on his face.  
"SOOOOOOOOORRRY I'M LAAAAAAAAAATE!!! I hurried! I really did!" She said, once she got closer. Zell just ruffled her hair, grinning. "Its 'kay. At least you came!" He said, trying to make her feel better.  
She hugged him.  
I looked away   
Squall looked away   
Quistis looked curiously at Squall.   
  
"Yeh, yeh. Oh hey! Whats in there?" He said, pointing towards a basket she was carrying. "Oh! Its my lunch I made you guys!! Don't eat it too fast!!" She said, excitably. Zell nodded. "Thats great! Thanks!" He said, taking the basket.   
  
Finally, the train pulled up. No more mushy ZellXsomeone else stuff. Yes! I was the first one on, followed by Squall, than Zell. We each sat in the same booth. I seen Selphie jumping up and down, waving franticcly. Quistis waved 'maturly.' Although you can tell she was upset to see Squall go. Squall didn't wave back, I waved just to humour them, and Zell waved franticcly also.   
  
Once we finally pulled out of the train station, Zell checked in the basket. "HEY! Awesome! Come on guys, lets go eat it now!" He said, smiling widely. I shook my head. "Nah." He pouted, but than looked towards Squall hopefully. Squall nodded, and he smiled widely again. "Great! Lets go!" Zell said, grabbing Squall's wrists and dragging him towards the lunch train. I groaned. Good job, Seifer. That could have been you. I thought.   
  
Squall's probably winning.   
  


**Ending Notes **   
  
Well, whatcha think? Review please :D also, with the review, tell me who you should think ends up with Zell. Don't flame, please :( Just constructive critizium? Blah, sorry about all the spelling errors. Anyways, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the characters.   
Sae Vanderize 


End file.
